Last Chance by believesvueo
by believesvueo
Summary: Just a little one-shot Kate and Castle, of course. He's finally letting her go.


**Last Chance by believesvueo**

"_**But I might be a second too late. And the words I could never say. Gonna come out anyway." -**_ **You Give Me Something by James Morrisson**

I thought that eventually she would fall in love with me. I thought that she would have realized that after all these years, she isn't going to be "one of my conquests." I thought by now, she would have known that she had captured my heart the moment we met. I knew she was different from all the women in my past. She is smart, witty, independent, strong, passionate, and stunningly beautiful. The papers have me pegged as a playboy but Kate Beckett was someone I knew I cannot attract with my good looks, fame and money. She was not impressed by all that stuff..

The moment I met her, I knew that I would never be able to let go. I could not imagine a day when I won't see her gorgeous face. So I did what any famous person with connections would do, I called the mayor of New York, who was a BIG fan, by the way, and told him that my new inspiration for my new book, is Detective Katherine Beckett, and that I needed to do research. I told him that I needed to shadow her to get more input to my new character. In truth, I just wanted to be with her in any way. I knew she would hate the idea but I was prepared to do whatever it took for her to notice me. I will court Kate Beckett, even if my way of courtship isn't very conventional. To be honest, I never really courted any woman before. They all came easily.

Three years later, I find myself heartbroken. It has been a difficult 6 months. Kate had fallen in love with another man and I just cannot sit by anymore and watch her slip away. I needed to get away from her to save myself. As much as I love her, being with her nowadays only breaks my heart.

I haven't seen Kate for almost a week now. She left me several messages but none of them I returned. Mother said she came by the house almost everyday, wondering where I was and if I was okay. I told her and Alexis that I needed time to think and get away from the city. Alexis is in college now and I wasn't too worried about her as much as before. She has mother to look after her.

I went to Hawaii for a few days. I needed time to prepare myself from what I have to tell Kate. I will come clean and tell her the truth. She deserves to know. I want her to know since I know that after today, she and I will not be seeing each other anymore. I will no longer be pulling her pigtails.

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked to see who is calling. It's Kate and this time I answered.

"Hey." I uttered with great difficulty.

"Castle? Finally, you answered your phone. I've been so worried. You just disappeared without saying a word to me."

"Are you still at the precinct?"

"Yes. Is everything okay Castle?"

"I'm only a few minutes away, can you wait for me there? I just need to tell you somethihg. I promise that what I have to say won't take too much of your time."

"Castle…"

Before she could say any words, she heard the busy tone. He had already hung up on her.

She paced back and forth as she waited for Castle.

She had noticed that things between Castle and her have started changing for awhile now. If she was honest with herself, she knew exactly why. Ever since she started dating Tom, Castle had started to drift away from her. She saw the hurt in his eyes, almost as if, she betrayed him when she first introduced Tom to Castle. Then Tom started questioning his presence and why there was a need to still shadow her when there really was no reason to anymore. She and Tom argued and basically told him to back off when it came to Castle. But Castle saw the dilemma she was in and like a gentleman that he is, he backed off. She should have been happy at this gesture, instead it made her mad and irritated. What she really wanted was for him to fight for her.

She could feel him before he even walked in the precinct. She knew he was near. She looked up and saw him walking towards her. He looked like he aged about 5 years. His clothes looked wrinkled and he lost some weight too. He also had stubbles on his face which indicates that he hasn't shaved for days. This isn't the Castle she had fallen in love with.

"Castle, you look… What's going on?""

"Kate, I just wanted to tell you that "I love you." And since we won't be seeing each other anymore, I thought that you should know."

Castle took a step forward and closed his eyes to breathe in her scent, that sweet cherry scent that was uniquely Kate Beckett.

He then took her face with his hands and lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

The kiss was light and soft.

"I am completely in love with you Kate. I love you." Then he started to walk away.

"So, you think you can tell me you love me, then kiss me and then walk away?"

Kate ran to him and started to hit his chest with her index finger. She was crying and obviously angry.

"How dare you do that Castle? First, you go away for a week, without a word to me. I called you a hundred times but you never once called me back. Do you know how worried I was? I couldn't concentrate at work. I couldn't sleep. My God, Castle. Then you walk in here to tell me that you love me and then leave?"

"Kate, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry for what? For telling me that you love me? For kissing me? What are you sorry for Castle?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you back. I'm sorry that I made you worry. But I am not sorry for telling you I love you and for kissing you."

"I broke up with him, you know."

"What?"

"Have you gone deaf too? I said, I broke up with him."

"You did? Why?"

"Because he isn't you Castle. And because I am not in love with him."

"So I'm really who you want to be with? You really want to be with a metrosexual man who acts like a 12 year old on a sugar rush? You don't want the brooding, macho man?

Kate and castle are standing face to face, with only inches apart. They could both almost hear each other's rapid heartbeats. Both fighting hard to keep their breathing even.

Kate then made the first move, and wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"You did say that, a yin needs a yang right? Cuz yin-yin is a name of a panda. And I don't want a panda. You're exactly what I want and need Castle."

Castle then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So just so that we are clear, you love me right?"

"I do Castle, with all my heart."

"You want to be with me right?"

"I do Castle, always."

"So that we are crystal clear on this Detective Kate Beckett, this is for keeps, you know. It means that you are stuck with me."

"Can we negotiate?"

"No, no, there's no negotiating."

"Alright, I guess I can live with that. But I do have one proposition and you cannot refuse it."

"What is it, my lady?"

She whispers in his ear and says "Before going to sleep and when we wake up in the morning, at least."

"Oh, I am at your service. I am your slave, after all."

THE END

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
